wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 41
Nero grał i śpiewał hymn na cześć "Pani Cypru", do którego sam ułożył wiersze i muzykę. Był tego dnia przy głosie i czuł, że muzyka jego naprawdę porywa obecnych, a poczucie to tyle dodało siły dźwiękom, które z siebie wydobywał, i tak rozkołysało jego własną duszę, że wydawał się być natchniony. W końcu pobladł sam ze szczerego wzruszenia. Pierwszy też zapewne raz w życiu nie chciał słuchać pochwał obecnych. Przez chwilę siedział z rękoma wspartymi na cytrze i z pochyloną głową, po czym powstał nagle i rzekł: - Zmęczony jestem i potrzeba mi powietrza. Nastrójcie tymczasem cytry. To powiedziawszy obwinął gardło jedwabną chustką. - Wy pójdźcie za mną - rzekł zwracając się do Petroniusza i Winicjusza siedzących w kącie sali. - Ty, Winicjuszu, podaj mi rękę, bo mi sił brak, Petroniusz zaś będzie mi mówił o muzyce. Po czym wyszli razem na wyłożony alabastrem i posypany szafranem taras pałacowy. - Tu się oddycha swobodniej - rzekł Nero. - Duszę mam wzruszoną i smutną, choć widzę, że z tym, co wam na próbę zaśpiewałem, mogę wystąpić publicznie i że to będzie tryumf, jakiego nigdy jeszcze żaden Rzymianin nie odniósł. - Możesz wystąpić tu, w Rzymie i w Achai. Podziwiałem cię całym sercem i umysłem, boski! - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Wiem. Jesteś zbyt leniwy, byś się miał zmuszać do pochwał. I szczery jesteś jak Tuliusz Senecjo, ale się lepiej znasz od niego. Powiedz mi, co ty sądzisz o muzyce? - Gdy słucham poezji, gdy patrzę na kwadrygę, którą powozisz w cyrku, na piękny posąg, piękną świątynię lub obraz, czuję, że ogarniam to, co widzę, w całości i że w moim zachwycie mieści się wszystko, co te rzeczy dać mogą. Ale gdy słucham muzyki, zwłaszcza twojej, otwierają się przede mną coraz nowe piękności i rozkosze. Biegnę za nimi, chwytam je, lecz zanim przyjmę je w siebie, napływają znów nowe i nowe, zupełnie jak fale morskie, które idą z nieskończoności. Więc oto powiem ci, że muzyka jest jak morze. Stoimy na jednym brzegu i widzimy dal, ale drugiego brzegu dojrzeć niepodobna. - Ach, jakim ty jesteś głębokim znawcą! - rzekł Nero. I przez chwilę chodzili w milczeniu, tylko szafran szeleścił cicho pod ich stopami. - Wypowiedziałeś moją myśl - rzekł wreszcie Nero - i dlatego powiadam zawsze, że w całym Rzymie ty jeden potrafisz mnie zrozumieć. Tak jest. To samo i ja sądzę o muzyce. Gdy gram i śpiewam, widzę takie rzeczy, o których nie wiedziałem, że istnieją w państwie moim lub na świecie. Oto jestem cezarem i świat należy do mnie, mogę wszystko. A jednak muzyka odkrywa mi nowe królestwa, nowe góry i morza, i nowe rozkosze, których nie znałem dotąd. Najczęściej nie umiem ich nazwać ni pojąć umysłem - czuję je tylko. Czuję bogów, widzę Olimp. Jakiś wiatr zaziemski wieje na mnie; spostrzegam, jak we mgle, jakieś wielkości niezmierzone a spokojne i tak jasne jak wschód słońca... Sferos cały gra wokół mnie i powiem ci (tu głos Nerona zadrgał rzeczywistym zdziwieniem)... że ja, cezar i bóg, czuję się wówczas małym jak proch. Dasz temu wiarę? - Tak. Tylko wielcy artyści mogą się czuć wobec sztuki małymi... - Dziś jest noc szczerości, więc otwieram przed tobą duszę jak przed przyjacielem i powiem ci więcej... Czy sądzisz, że jestem ślepy lub pozbawiony rozumu? Czy myślisz, że nie wiem, iż w Rzymie wypisują na murach obelgi na mnie, że zwą mnie matkobójcą i żonobójcą... że mają mnie za potwora i okrutnika dlatego, że Tygellinus uzyskał ode mnie kilka wyroków śmierci na moich nieprzyjaciół... Tak, drogi, mają mnie za potwora i ja wiem o tym... Wmówili we mnie okrucieństwo do tego stopnia, iż ja sam zadaję sobie czasem pytanie, czy nie jestem okrutnikiem... Ale oni nie rozumieją tego, że czyny człowieka mogą być czasem okrutne, a człowiek może nie być okrutnikiem. Ach, nikt nie uwierzy, a może i ty, mój drogi, nie uwierzysz, że chwilami, gdy muzyka kołysze moją duszę, ja czuję się tak dobry jak dziecię w kolebce. Przysięgam ci na te gwiazdy, które nad nami świecą, że mówię szczerą prawdę: ludzie nie wiedzą, ile dobrego leży w tym sercu i jakie ja sam spostrzegam w nim skarby, gdy muzyka drzwi do nich otworzy. Petroniusz, który nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Nero mówi w tej chwili szczerze i że muzyka istotnie może wydobywać na jaw różne szlachetniejsze skłonności jego duszy, zawalone górami egoizmu, rozpusty i zbrodni, rzekł: - Ciebie trzeba znać tak blisko jak ja. Rzym nie umiał cię nigdy ocenić. Cezar wsparł się silniej na ramieniu Winicjusza, jakby się ugiął pod brzemieniem niesprawiedliwości, i odpowiedział: - Tygellin mówił mi, iż w senacie szepczą sobie do uszu, że Diodor i Terpnos lepiej grają ode mnie na cytrach. Odmawiają mi nawet i tego! Ale ty, który mówisz zawsze prawdę, powiedz mi szczerze: czy oni grają lepiej ode mnie albo równie dobrze jak ja? - Bynajmniej. Ty masz słodsze dotknięcie, a zarazem. więcej siły. W tobie znać artystę, w nich - biegłych rzemieślników. Owszem! Słysząc poprzednio ich muzykę, lepiej się rozumie, czym ty jesteś. - Jeśli tak, to niech sobie żyją. Nie domyślą się nigdy, jaką im oddałeś w tej chwili usługę. Zresztą, gdybym ich skazał, musiałbym wziąć na ich miejsce innych. - I ludzie mówiliby w dodatku, że z miłości dla muzyki tępisz w państwie muzykę. Nie zabijaj nigdy sztuki dla sztuki, boski. - Jakiś ty różny od Tygellina - odpowiedział Nero. - Ale, widzisz, ja właśnie jestem we wszystkim artystą i ponieważ muzyka otwiera przede mną przestwory, których nie domyślałem się istnienia, krainy, którymi nie władam, rozkosz i szczęście, których nie zaznałem, więc ja nie mogę żyć życiem zwyczajnym. Ona mi mówi, że nadzwyczajność istnieje, przeto jej szukam całą potęgą władzy, którą bogowie złożyli w moje ręce. Czasem wydaje mi się, że aby się dostać do tych olimpijskich światów, trzeba zrobić coś takiego, czego żaden człowiek dotąd nigdy nie uczynił, trzeba przewyższyć ludzkie pogłowie w dobrym lub w złym. Wiem także, że ludzie posądzają mnie, iż szaleję. Ale ja nie szaleję, tylko szukam! A jeśli szaleję, to z nudy i niecierpliwości, że znaleźć nie mogę. Ja szukam - rozumiesz mnie - i dlatego chcę być większym niż człowiek, bo tylko w ten sposób mogę być największy jako artysta. Tu zniżył głos tak, aby Winicjusz nie mógł go słyszeć, i przyłożywszy usta do ucha Petroniusza, począł szeptać: - Czy wiesz, że ja głównie dlatego skazałem na śmierć matkę i żonę? U bram nieznanego świata chciałem złożyć największą ofiarę, jaką człowiek mógł złożyć. Mniemałem, że się potem coś stanie i że jakieś drzwi się otworzą, za którymi dojrzę coś nieznanego. Niechby to było cudniejsze lub straszliwsze nad ludzkie pojęcie, byle było niezwyczajne i wielkie... Ale tej ofiary nie było dość. Dla otwarcia empirejskich drzwi potrzeba widocznie większej - i niech się tak stanie, jak chcą wyroki. - Co zamierzasz uczynić? - Zobaczysz, zobaczysz prędzej, niż myślisz. Tymczasem wiedz, że jest dwóch Neronów: jeden taki, jakim go ludzie znają, drugi artysta, którego znasz tylko ty jeden i który, jeśli zabija jak śmierć lub szaleje jak Bachus, to właśnie dlatego, że go dławi płaskość i lichota zwykłego życia i chciałby je wyplenić, choćby przyszło użyć ognia lub żelaza... O, jaki ten świat będzie płaski, gdy mnie nie stanie!... Nikt się jeszcze nie domyśla, nawet ty, drogi, jakim ja jestem artystą. Ale właśnie dlatego cierpię i szczerze ci mówię, że dusza bywa we mnie czasami tak smutna jak te cyprysy, które tam czernią się przed nami. Ciężko człowiekowi dźwigać na raz brzemię najwyższej władzy i największego talentu... - Współczuję ci, cezarze, z całego serca, a ze mną ziemia i morze, nie licząc Winicjusza, który cię w duszy ubóstwia. - Był mi też i on zawsze miłym - rzekł Nero - choć służy Marsowi, nie muzom. - On przede wszystkim służy Afrodycie - odrzekł Petroniusz. I nagle postanowił za jednym zamachem załatwić sprawę siostrzeńca, a zarazem usunąć wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, jakie mogły mu grozić. - On jest zakochany jak Troilus w Kressydzie - rzekł. - Pozwól mu, panie, odjechać do Rzymu, bo mi uschnie. Czy wiesz, że owa zakładniczka ligijska, którą mu podarowałeś, odnalazla się i Winicjusz wyjeżdżając do Ancjum zostawił ją pod opieką niejakiego Linusa? Nie wspominałem ci o tym, gdyż układałeś swój hymn, a to jest rzecz ważniejsza od wszystkiego. Winicjusz chciał z niej mieć kochankę, lecz gdy okazała się cnotliwą jak Lukrecja, rozkochał się w jej cnocie i teraz pragnie ją poślubić. Jest to królewska córka, więc ujmy mu nie przyniesie, ale on to prawdziwy żołnierz: wzdycha, schnie, jęczy, lecz czeka na pozwolenie swego imperatora. - Imperator nie wybiera żon żołnierzom. Po co mu moje pozwolenie? - Mówiłem ci, panie, że on cię ubóstwia. - Tym bardziej może być pewny pozwolenia. To ładna dziewczyna, ale za wąska w biodrach. Augusta Poppea skarżyła się na nią przede mną, że urzekła nasze dziecko w ogrodach Palatynu... - Ale ja powiedziałem Tygellinowi, że bóstwa nie podlegają złym urokom. Pamiętasz, boski, jak się zmieszał i jak sam krzyczałeś: "Habet!" - Pamiętam. Tu zwrócił się do Winicjusza: - Kochaszże ją tak, jak mówi Petroniusz? - Kocham ją, panie! - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - A więc rozkazuję ci jechać zaraz jutro do Rzymu, zaślubić ją i nie pokazywać mi się na oczy bez ślubnego pierścienia. - Dzięki ci, panie, z serca i duszy . - O, jak miło jest uszczęśliwiać ludzi - rzekł ce zar. - Chciałbym nic innego przez całe życie nie czynić. - Uczyń nam jeszcze jedną łaskę, boski - rzekł Petroniusz - i oświadcz tę swoją wolę wobec Augusty. Winicjusz nie ośmieliłby się nigdy zaślubić istoty, do której Augusta żywi niechęć, ale ty, panie, rozproszysz jednym słowem jej uprzedzenia, oznajmiając, żeś sam tak rozkazał. - Dobrze - rzekł cezar - tobie i Winicjuszowi nie umiałbym niczego odmówić. I zawrócił do willi, a oni poszli z nim razem, pełni w sercach radości ze zwycięstwa. Winicjusz musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić się na szyję Petroniusza, teraz bowiem wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa i przeszkody zdawały się być usunięte. W atrium willi młody Nerwa i Tuliusz Senecjo zabawiali Augustę rozmową, Terpnos zaś i Diodor stroili cytry. Nero wszedłszy siadł na wykładanym szylkretem krześle i szepnąwszy coś do ucha przybocznemu greckiemu pacholęciu, czekał. Pacholę wróciło niebawem ze złotą skrzynką - Nero otworzył ją i wybrawszy naszyjnik z wielkich opalów, rzekł: - Oto są klejnoty godne dzisiejszego wieczora. - Mieni się na nich jutrzenka - odpowiedziała Poppea w przekonaniu, że naszyjnik dla niej jest przeznaczony. Cezar przez chwilę to podnosił, to zniżał różowe kamienie i wreszcie rzekł: - Winicjuszu, podarujesz ode mnie ten naszyjnik młodej królewnie ligijskiej, którą nakazuję ci zaślubić. Pełen gniewu i nagłego zdziwienia wzrok Poppei począł przenosić się z cezara na Winicjusza, w końcu zaś spoczął na Petroniuszu. Lecz ów, przechylony niedbale przez poręcz krzesła, wodził ręką po gryfie harfy, jakby chcąc dokładnie kształt jego zapamiętać. Tymczasem Winicjusz, złożywszy dzięki za podarek, zbliżył się do Petroniusza i rzekł: - Czym ja ci się odwdzięczę za to, coś dziś dla mnie uczynił? - Ofiaruj Euterpie parę łabędzi - odpowiedział Petroniusz - chwal pieśni cezara i śmiej się z wróżb. Spodziewam się, że ryk lwów nie będzie odtąd przerywał snu ani tobie, ani twojej lilii ligijskiej. - Nie - rzekł Winicjusz - teraz jestem zupełnie spokojny. - Niechże Fortuna będzie wam łaskawą. A teraz uważaj, bo cezar bierze znów formingę. Zatrzymaj oddech, słuchaj i roń łzy. Jakoż cezar wziął rzeczywiście formingę do ręki i podniósł oczy w górę. W sali ustały rozmowy i ludzie siedzieli nieruchomie, jakby skamienieli. Tylko Terpnos i Diodor, którzy mieli akompaniować cezarowi, spoglądali, kręcąc głowami, to na siebie, to na jego usta, w oczekiwaniu pierwszych tonów pieśni. Wtem w przedsionku wszczął się ruch i hałas, a po chwili zza zasłony wychylił się naprzód wyzwoleniec cesarski, Faon, a tuż za nim konsul Lekaniusz. Nero zmarszczył brwi. - Wybacz, boski imperatorze - rzekł zdyszanym głosem Faon - w Rzymie pożar! Większa część miasta w płomieniach!... Na tę wiadomość wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc, Nero złożył formingę i rzekł: - Bogowie!... Ujrzę płonące miasto i skończę Troikę. Po czym zwrócił się do konsula: - Czy wyjechawszy natychmiast, zdążę jeszcze zobaczyć pożar? - Panie! - odpowiedział blady jak ściana konsul - nad miastem jedno morze płomieni: dym dusi mieszkańców i ludzie mdleją lub z szaleństwa rzucają się w ogień... Rzym ginie, panie! Nastała chwila ciszy, którą przerwał okrzyk Winicjusza: - Vae misero mihi!... I młody człowiek, zrzuciwszy togę, w samej tunice wybiegł z pałacu. Nero zaś podniósł ręce ku niebu i zawołał: - Biada ci, święty grodzie Priama!... góra strony Quo vadis 41